


Social Gatherings

by NighttimeWarrior



Series: DamiMaps December [6]
Category: Gotham Academy (Comics)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, DamiMaps December, F/M, Gen, No beta we die like nem, OOC much?, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeWarrior/pseuds/NighttimeWarrior
Summary: Dective's club group chat shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne
Series: DamiMaps December [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035024
Kudos: 9





	Social Gatherings

**@Olive•Sliver** [image.xxx] tagged: Mapsalot_, PomelineF, ColtRivera, Kyle_Mizoguchi, BloodsonofGotham 

-Image description: Maps and Damian sitting side by side to each other with a notebook in between

them, along with a dog. Pom is standing barely in frame with a deadpan expression

-Caption: is this what it feels like to third wheel? 

-Comments: 

Kyle_Mizoguchi wait when was this taken?

@Kyle_Mizoguchi when you were chasing @ColtRivera around for your racket 

BloodsonofGotham @Olive•Sliver I demand you take this down at once. 

@BloodsonofGotham hmmm sorry no can do 

Nothing going on here

Six members-

**MakingMaps_** @everyone Can we vote for @pureSliver to take down her post

**DWayne** agreed 

**PureSliver** How about I don't

**Rev_Colt** can anyone else feel the unresolved *sexual* tension in the chat rise

**Pomegranate** yep

**GuchiKyle** about @Rev_Colt comment 

I'm Sorry What?

**Pomegranate** easy 

it's the underlying tension between Mr. Wayne and your sister

**MakingMaps_** guys stooooop

**DWayne** there is no “underlying tension” between us. 

**PureSliver** course not buddy 

**DWayne** why am I even on this chat again 

**PureSliver** because Maps added you 

And you ever took yourself off

**Rev_Colt** you cant see him but he tutted and blushed 

Also Kyle’s walking over and he does not look happy 

**Pomegranate** can we get an F in the chat for Damian 

F

**Rev_Colt** F

**PureSliver** F

**MakingMaps_** @GuchiKyle No!

**DWayne** Imbelics 

**Rev_Colt** oooooooo someone broke out his big vocab words 

**MakingMaps_** get off your phone were taking a test 

**DWayne** i suggest you do the same

**Pomegranate** get a room 

**GuchiKyle** both of you will do no such thing 

**Rev_Colt** pay up @PureSliver

**PureSliver** … really **?**

**Rev_Colt** html/gotham_gazette/.org 

Yep

**Pomegranate** what bet did Olive lose

**Rev_Colt** the bet where @DWanye and @MakingMaps_ relationship would be outed or if they'd come clean

I said they wouldn’t tell us and O said the would tell us

**Pomegranate** dagn 

*damn

Does big bro know

**Rev_Colt** not sure lets see

[screenshot 

**Colton** : seen the latest news? 

**Kyle** : no, why did scarecrow break out of Arkham again?

**Colton** : here  Gotham Gazette.com

**Kyle** : I’m sorry what?!

**Kyle** : Colton answer your phone

**Kyle** : Colton!

**Kyle** : •••]

Judging from his reaction Id say no

**MakingMaps_** you guys are the worst

**DWayne** agreed

**Pomegranate** #goals 

We try

**DWayne has left the chat-**

**Pomegranate** oh no he dosent 

**Pomegranate has added DWayne**

**Pomegranate** youre stuck with us buddy


End file.
